It Will RainBruno Mars Songfic
by longboardchick97
Summary: Don't know if anybody else has this songfic, so sorry if you do. Wrote this up in an hour so sorry if it isnt that good. Jacks pov throughout. I love this song! Genres are Romance and humor, but i dont know if they really should be that...


"It Will Rain"  
>By Bruno Mars<br>I figured if im stuck on "The Tourament", I should at least write a songfic  
>(I luv this song!)<br>Longer AN at the bottom, if you really want to read it...  
>Jacks pov throughout the story<p>

If you ever leave me, baby,  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have,<br>We don't have it anymore.

Me and Kim. I luv saying that. Its been that way, lets see, 1 year now? Anyways, cant imagine life without us being together. If she ever leaves me, to be honest, id probably kill myself. No lie. I remember one time in school, she was sick, I was so out of it, I probably walked into every door and locker in that building.  
>"Dude, your clumsier than Eddie" I remember Milton said.<br>"Yeah, keep it up, your brain will be as confused as mine" Jerry said.  
>It was all fine the day later when Kim showed up. Thats when we told the rest of the gang about us.<p>

There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<br>So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>To keep you by my side<br>To keep you from walkin' out the door.

There have definitely been sacrifices, thats for sure. My parents are those kind of parents that really hate people dating at a young age. Ive been hiding it from them this entire time. My grandfather knows though. Being my sensei and everything, I'm closer to him than my parents. I've convinced him not to tell my parents, saying that im not breaking the Wasabi Code, I'm just not mentioning it to them. Big difference. Right?  
>The only times we can hang out are at school, and in the dojo, but we make the most out of those times. In school, we always sit next to eachother, and when we dont have classes together, we secretly text each other. Its not like we're the only ones texting during class. During lunch, of course we sit next to each other. We always are getting in trouble though, for knocking teachers wigs off, or causing fights, but we always think back and laugh. Definitely no ordinary date, but they're still fun.<p>

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

The day I started dating Kim, was the day I'll remember for the rest of my life. We were walking home from the dojo, and we came to the point where we had to go down seperate streets. Kim grabbed my hand, and when I asked her what, she kinda just studdered, for once not knowing what to say. Thats when I just couldnt stand hiding my feelings about her, so i leaned down and kissed her. She smiled afterwords. It was kind of a silent agreement that we were boyfriend and girlfriend after that.

I'll never be your mother's favorite  
>Your daddy can't even look me in the eye<br>Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing  
>Sayin' "There goes my little girl<br>Walkin' with that troublesome guy"

Its true that Kims parents hate me. I guess I would too if i was in their shoes. Here I am, a black belt in the worst dojo around, and convinced their daughter to join too. And skateboarding in a non skateboarding zone probably didnt look to good either. And her mom being a teacher, she probably has a record of my grades, which arent too good either. I still remember Kim's conversation with me at the dojo one day, about her parents thoughts on me.  
>"Oh, they dont just dislike you, they hate your guts" she laughed<br>"Oooh, poor Jack" the guys teased.  
>Nobody makes fun of Jack even just that little sentence. I remember the sweet revenge I had when I sparred each of the guys. They didnt make fun of me much after that. Except Jerry, who forgets that easily, but its fun beating him up.<p>

But they're just afraid of something they can't understand  
>Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds<br>Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make you mine

I dont expect Kim's parents to understand Me and Kim. They were forced to get married by their parents. They dont know what love is.  
>I'm set on changing their minds though. I'm getting better at school, and I only skateboard in the mall when the cops are busy, so i dont get caught. But one thing im not gonna change is going to Bobby Arabi dojo. I dont care if it is the worst dojo in the history of dojos. as long as Kim doesnt go crazy, then she'll be part of that dojo too, and if she isnt quiting, neither am I.<p>

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain.  
>Oh, don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye),<br>Don't just say (don't just say) goodbye (goodbye)  
>I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding<br>If that'll make it right

One day, Kim's parents will understand. And hopefully its soon. My parents also need to get it together, because I plan on telling them soon. Yes they will probably be pissed off at me, but it wont change my feelings for Kim at all.  
>No matter what gets in the way, I'll fight for Kim, because nothing is gonna stop us from being together.<p>

'Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>There'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same, if you walk away<br>Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain

AN- on that little interview with Olivia Holt on youtube, she says that they leave the country on one episode, well obviously its to China (great wall of china, on the previews,) and that she did have an onstage kiss in an episode! She doesnt say who with, but duh, its pretty obvious! I luv stalking people on YouTube, so fun,

Who do you think will be the family wizard on wizards of waverly place?  
>I vote Max.<p>

Sorry its been so long since I've updated. My stupid life wont give me hardly anytime for writing fanfics. I know, excuses excuses excuses. Really Sorry!

Bye!


End file.
